The present invention is directed to polyaxial bone screws for use in bone surgery, particularly spinal surgery.
Bone screws are utilized in many types of spinal surgery, such as for osteosynthesis, in order to secure various implants to vertebrae along the spinal column for the purpose of stabilizing and/or adjusting spinal alignment. Although both closed-ended and open-ended bone screws are known, open-ended screws are particularly well suited for connections to rods and connector arms, because such rods or arms do not need to be passed through a closed bore, but rather can be Laid or urged onto the open receiver channel of an open ended bone screw.
Typical open-ended bone screws include a threaded shank with a pair of parallel projecting branches or arms which form a yoke with a U-shaped slot or channel to receive a rod. Hooks and other types of connectors, as are used in spinal fixation techniques, may also include open ends for receiving rods or portions of other structure.
A common mechanism for providing vertebral support is to implant bone screws into certain bones which then in turn support a longitudinal structure such as a rod, or are supported by such a rod. Bone screws of this type may have a head or receiver that receives the rod or other structure that is fixed relative to a shank thereof. In the fixed bone screws, the fixed receiver cannot be moved relative to the shank and the rod must be favorably positioned in order for it to be placed within the receiver. This is sometimes very difficult or impossible to do. Therefore, polyaxial bone screws are commonly preferred.
Open-ended polyaxial bone screws allow rotation of a rod receiver with respect to the shank until a desired rotational position of the receiver is achieved relative to the shank. A rod is inserted into the receiver and eventually the receiver is locked or fixed in a particular position relative to the shank.
There are a variety of ways in which the rod may be captured within an open polyaxial bone screw. Some sort of closure structure or plug is required so as to block the channel opening once the rod is inserted therein and, also preferably urge the rod into a seated and locked position relative to the receiver. A substantial amount of torque is required to seat the plug against the rod which in turn seats the rod in the receiver channel so as to prevent relative motion between the rod and the bone screw. Consequently, the need to highly torque a plug disposed between the arms of an open bone screw functions counter to the need to prevent the bone screw arms from splaying.
Certain prior art plug type closures have been threadably received between the opposed arms of the bone screw receiver using conventional V-shaped thread forms which has resulted in a significant amount of radially outward pressure or force being applied to the arms of the bone screw receiver. Such outward force may result in splaying of the arms, after which the closure becomes loose which may either result in a failure of the implant by allowing the rod to slip relative to the bone screw or the closure may even come completely out of the receiver of the bone screw for total failure of the implant. In order to help relieve this problem, certain of the prior art has added structure to the rod engaging lower surface of the closure. Such structure has included adding a central or axial point or ring designed to penetrate into the rod and help lock the rod into place. Surface finish on the plug, such as knurling, has also been utilized.
At a side of the rod opposite of the closure plug, various compression spacers or insertable compression structures have been developed that are operably disposed adjacent the rod and within the bone screw receiver. Such compression structures have been used to frictionally link the rod with the bone screw shank and to aid in snugly seating the rod in the open bone screw, thus aiding in preventing relative motion between the rod and the bone screw. Prior art bone screw compression inserts have typically been utilized with top-loaded bone screw shanks, having substantially spherical heads that are integral with the shank body. Such compression inserts include those that contact an upper spherical portion of the bone screw shank and others that extend substantially around such a spherical surface. Such compression inserts may also include a curved upper surface or surfaces for receiving the rod.
Bone screw compression inserts may desirably reduce relative motion between the rod and the bone screw, but may be undesirable in practice as they may also require separate insertion during surgery, after implantation of the bone screw shank, and may be small and thus difficult to handle. Alternatively, compression inserts loaded in a bone screw prior to implantation may obstruct bone screw features utilized for driving the threaded bone screw shank into bone, or require less than desirable modifications in the bone screw, decreasing strength and/or requiring specialized driving tools.